I Choose You
by Spobyistruelove
Summary: Toby is concentrated on finding out what happened to his mother, but what if -A ends up taking away the thing he loves the most?Will he be able to save Spencer and take the risk of never finding our what happened to his mother or will he let her die to know the truth? One-shot. Post 4X11. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's like two in the morning here and I can't sleep, so I suddenly have inspiration and I decide to write this. I'm sure it has many gramar mistakes and I'm sorry for that, but I'm too tired to correct anything. This is based off the last episode. I hope you like it. Read and tell me what you think.**

After talking to Emily, Spencer decided to talk to Toby about -A, but first she wanted to enjoy the afternoon with him. She looked for him everywhere and she finally found him sitting on the stairs looking at his phone. Of course -A had to ruin everything. She sighed and decided not to think about -A for at least this afternoon, so she just similed.

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked him and he agreed nervously before putting his phone on his pocket and taking her hand. He knew that she just wanted to protect him, but she didn't understand how much he wanted to know the truth about his mother's death. Before Spencer, she was the most important person for him and knowing who was the cold-hearted creature that killed her was his number one priority right now.

He guided her to the center of the room and put his hands on her waist while she put hers around his neck. Both wanted to just forget all the problems and enjoy the moment, but Toby wanted more than that to find out the truth.

"I've got an adress for Doctor's Palmer's old car. Maybe you'd come with me later."

"How did you get that?" Knowing where she wanted to get, he interrupted her.

"It's not far from here." She looked at him with disappointment, understanding crossing her face.

"So that's what was on your phone. Another gift." She sighed, feeling the tears threatening to fall, but Hastings never cried in public. "Toby, are you here with me or -A?"

"Why do you keep stopping me from finding out the truth? You've never been through this, you don't understand what it is like!" The hurt look in her eyes showed him that he had gone too far. He tried to think of a apologise, but it was too late.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She mumbled before leaving him alone in the middle of the dance. He mentally face-palmed, but decided he better go to the adress he got, he could try to fix things with Spencer later.

Instead of actually going to the bathroom, Spencer walked around the school and she spoted Caleb holding two plates full of food. She hadn't been able to stop Toby, but maybe Caleb would.

"Caleb."

"Hey, Spencer. Is everything okay?" Caleb asked, seeing her desolated face.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just... Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I think -A is trying to set Toby up, but he won't listen to me. Could you follow him and try to stop him from doing something really stupid?" Caleb looked at her confused, but he decided to let it go.

"Sure." He said before handing her the plates and going to his car. He could see Toby's truck in front of him, so he waited until Toby was further from him before going in the same direction.

Spencer stood there, still trying to fight her tears. She was so tired of crying. She always cried after she and Toby fought and they had been fighting a lot lately. She put the plates on the desk in front of her and looked around, trying to find her friends. When she looked up, she saw someone wearing a red coat. Her heart started beating really fast and she felt angry and scared at the same time. She debated about if she should call the girls or follow red coat herself and decided fir the second option, since the girls were no where in sight and red coat was almost leaving the room.

She followed red coat outside and looked around, only finding an old truck parked, which made the tears reappear, since she remembered Toby's truck she had given to him. Suddenly, she felt something hit her head and she fell to the ground. Red Coat looked at the black-hoddie near her and the person picked Spencer up and injected the needle in her shoulder. They tied Spencer's arms and put duct tape around her mouth, before taking her to the familiar car and putting her in the backseat and putting her seatbelt. They went to the frontseat and started driving to the not so far destiny.

At the same time, Toby was trying to open the door to Dr. Palmer's old car when a familiar voice made him stop.

"Don't do it." He looked back at Caleb with confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look, man, I don't really know what's going on. All I know is that Spencer freaked out before she thought -A was setting you up. I'm just trying to stop you from doing something really stupid." Of course, he should've known that Spencer wouldn't let it go.

"I don't know what Spencer told you, but this isn't a set up." He barely said that and a police car appeared in the middle of the woods. He was lucky that he and Caleb were fast runners or they'd be having trouble now. They ran as faat as they could and luckily no one saw them. They stopped a little to breath when his phonde beeped. Great, what did -A had to say now? His eyes went wide at the sight of the message and Caleb looked at his phone over his shoulder.

_You may have not fallen this time, but it's not over yet. If you're thinking of trying to outsmart me, think better. I have something that belongs to you and you have two hours to get it back before you lose it forever. So, resuming, if you wanna see your gilfriend again, bring the other bitches to the cemetery, so I can kill them. It's your choice. Kisses -A_

He and Caleb shared a panicked lok, but it turned into a determinated look as they started making a plan. They decided to take the girls to the cemetery, so they could get Spencer back, but they'd protect them from -A and they'd ask Jake and Jason to help them. Toby had heard Spencer saying that Jason was back in Rosewood, so he called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jason, it's Toby."

"Hey. Why are you calling me at 10 pm?"

"I need you to meet me at the cemetery in 20 minutes. The firls are in danger, mainly Spencer." Toby said, getting right to the point. The worry in his voice convinced Jason to let go of whatever he was doing and follow this crazy plan.

"I'll be there. Bye"

"Bye." He looked at Caleb, who had finished his call a few minutes ago.

"The girls are on their way. Jake and Paige are with them."

"Great. Jason is coming too. We should probably go now."

"Yeah." Caleb said and they went back to where their cars were and started driving to the cemetery. They had no idea of what would happen this night, but Toby knew for sure that he wouldn't let anything happen to Spencer. He promissed that from now on, he'd do everything to protect her, he'd even forget about his mother's death. His mother was dead and finding out what really happened to her wouldn't bring her back. He had to do everything in his power so this wouldn't be the same with Spencer. He couldn't lose her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was already at the cemetery. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He met Caleb and the others, who were standing near the gate. Emily stopped talking as soon as she saw him and she threw herself in his arms.

"Oh my god! Toby, are you okay?" She looked at him with concern and he simply nodded, unsure of what to say.

"So... Let's go?" Jason asked and everyone nodded, before following him through the graves. -A hadn't been clear wheter were they should meet them, but they had an idea. They stopped in front of Alison DiLaurentis' memorial and looked at it for a few minutes before getting in. The memorial was dark, but luckily Jason had brought two flashlights and she handed one to Caleb and held the other. They started walking towards the door quietly, but a noise made them stop. It seemed like someone was trying to move. Jason pounted the flashlight to where the sound had come from and Toby sighed in relief when he saw Spencer, definetely not okay, but alive. She looked at them with surprise and fear and he walked/ran to her. He kneeled down in front of her and started untying her while the others stood behind him. Once she was completely free, she threw her arms around his neck and he held her tighly as she sobbed uncontrably.

"Shhh. It's okay, you're okay." He wishpered to her, trying to calm her and himself. He hadn't realized how much he missed holding her. He had been so distracted by his mother's death lately that he had stopped paying attention to her. He wanted to make up for that now.

She finally pullled away and she wasn't crying anymore, but the fear hadn't left her eyes.

"We need to get out of here." She said, her voice trembling. He noticed now that her wrists were bleeding and so was her head.

"Okay, just let me help you." He held her arms and helped her get up. She almost fell down once she stood on her feet, the pain was just too much. He saw her face go pale and picked her up and held her in his arms, safe and protected from all the world. Her eyes closed instantly and he carried her to his truck with the others following him. What none of them saw was the blonde girl wearing a red coat watching they leave with an evil smile on her face behind her Ali mask. They didn't know the awful truth, only she knew. She'd let them be happy for now, they'd have a few days before Spencerr died. Yes, Spencer would die. The reason red coat had left her there, alone and ready to be saved was because she had poisoned Spencer and she was the only one who had the antidote. She wouldn't have to worry about Spencer remembering what happened that night.

After Toby put Spencer in his truck, he decided to take her to the hospital, since her injuries seemed to be serious. He told the others to go home and they agreed after many discussion, only Jason followed him to the hospital.

Two hours later, he was sitting on the lobby with Jason and they were still waiting. The nurses had tried to send them home many times, but they stayed there. Finally, a doctor came in asking for Spencer Hasting's family. Toby stood up and the doctor came towards them.

"Hello. Are you from Spencer's family?" The doctor asked and eyed Toby suspiciously.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Okay. So, you probably want to know how she's doing. Well, she has some broken ribs, which will heal eventually and her wrists had deep cuts, but they'll also heal. I'd suggest that she went home tomorrow and stayed home for about a week or two, until she feels completely comfortable with walking."

"Is she awake?" Jason asked.

"Yes, she's in room 215, you can see her

if you want."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. The doctor then left without another word and the two men walked towards room 215. Toby opened the door to find her sitting on the bed looking out of the window. As soon as she saw them, she smiled weakly and her pale face lit up.

"Hey." She said and Toby hugged her carefully, trying to avoid her inuries. She hugged back tighly and kissed his head, happy about seeing him alive. He let her go so Jason could hug her too and he did, sighing in relief. After their hugs, Jason left the room saying that he had work to do, sensing that Spencer and Toby needed to talk. After he left, they stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry!" They said at the same time and this time she didn't stop the tears from falling.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry!" She put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Toby, I am sorry. I shouldn't have bugged you so much because you wanted to find out what happened to your mother, I really don't know how it is..."

"Spencer, it's okay. I forgive you if you forgive me."

"Okay." She smiled and he smiled back. She moved a little to the other side of the bed and he got the message, laying down carefully and putting her head against his chest.

"You should probably sleep now, you must be exausted." She yawned, showing that she was really tired.

"Okay. Just don't leave me. I love you." He kissed her forehead softly while she closed her eyes.

"I love you too. More than anything in the world." They lay there, content in each others arms. The past was full of regret and the future was uncertain, so they decided to concentrate and enjoy right now.

**I know this isn't very good, but please review. I'll leave this as a one-shot unless you want me to turn it into a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say that you really surprised me. I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews to this, but I'm happy I got. I decided to make this a short story, with maybe 4 or 5 chapters. Again, thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

The next day the girls went to visited Spencer in the hospital as soon as school finished. They were really worried about her. Hanna met with Emily at Emily's locker and they waited for Aria. Finally, after 10 minutes, Aria came in with a rare smile on her face.

"Hey, guys." She greeted them happily.

"Hey. What happened to you?" Hanna asked as she eyed Aria suspiciously. They hadn't seen Aria act like this for a long time and they were curious about what got her so happy.

"Nothing. I just spoke to Ezra."

"How'd it go?" Emily asked. Even though she liked Jake, she knew that Aria belonged to Ezra and she hated to see Ezra so sad.

"It went fine. I think that I can say that we're friends now."

"But what about Jake?" Hanna asked.

"We're good. We danced yesterday and I really like him. But Ezra…" She didn't continue and the girls decided to let her think. They walked together to Emily's car, since Caleb had dropped her off and mike had dropped Aria off. They sighed as they entered Emily's car, happy to get out of this hell. Everyone asked them where Spencer was, since she never missed classes and they were really tired of telling the same story all over again. They had decided to tell people that Spencer had been in a car accident when she went to Philly and thankfully, everyone believed them. But this meant that they were once again the news in Rosewood High, so everyone whispered about them and avoided looking in their eyes. People would never forget that they were the girls that were best friends with a girl that was murdered and now another girls that was almost murdered.

They got to the hospital twenty minutes later and asked the lady in the front desk to Spencer Hastings' room. When they were in the elevator, Hanna's phone buzzled and she barely looked at it before slipping it back to her purse. The other two looked at her, intrigued and confused.

"What?"

"Why are you suddenly acting strange? Was it a text from –A" Aria asked her.

"No. It was no one."

"Okay." Aria said, but she and Emily continued looking at Hanna suspiciously. She was hiding something from them and it might be important. Their staring was interrupted by the elevator door opening and someone they knew very well entering. Wren looked up from his papers when he felt like he was being watched and he smiled at the three girls and greeted them with a good afternoon before focusing again in the papers he had in his hands. The girls glanced at each other, confused at his behavior, but they decided to just let it go, they had more important things to focus.

They had to think about what they'd say to Spencer. They knew very well that she hated when others saw her weak or vulnerable and this was one of this times. They knew that when they asked if she was okay, she'd say that she was fine, but she'd be feeling terrible inside.

Once they got nearer the room, they could hear voices and they stopped in front of the door.

"No, Toby, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to."

"I said that I'm fine, so why don't you go home and try to get some sleep?"

"Do you really think I'm gonna leave you alone after what happened last night?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Just go home now! Jason can come to look after me, since you think I need a babysitter."

"You are so stubborn. Spence, let me help you. I know that you want to try to walk on your own, but it's too early for that. Your injuries haven't even started to heal." They heard Spencer sighed and she mumbled some cursing words before they heard steps going probably to the bathroom. The girls looked at each other and laughed silently at their friend. If there was one thing that they could say about Spencer Hastings, it was that she was stubborn. And she was also very good at pretending to be strong, they thought. She had just been captured by a cruel murderer that had been stalking her for almost two years and she just pretended to be okay and didn't let anyone take care of her. That was one of the things they most loved about Spencer, but it also scared them when she didn't let anyone help her.

They heard steps coming behind them and they looked back to see Jason holding two cups of coffee, one extra-large.

"Hey, girls." He greeted them with a smile, but they noticed the bags under his eyes and realized that he hadn't been able to sleep, just like them. They spent their night at Hanna's house, with Caleb, Paige and Jake and they hadn't gotten almost any sleep. Every time they closed their eyes, they saw Spencer, tied up and sometimes they even saw a girl wearing a red coat and smiling evilly at them before she yanked Spencer away from them and killed her, while they watched it, terrified. They assumed that Jason had had nightmares too, similar to theirs.

"Hi, Jason." They greeted him also smiling. Minutes passed and they stayed in silence until Jason broke it.

"So, how are you doing? After last night."

"We're fine." Hanna answered and he eyed them suspiciously, knowing that it wasn't true.

"You can pull this act off, okay? I was there when you found her and I saw your faces. I'm sure you haven't gotten many sleep last night and, honestly, I haven't gotten much sleep either. So I'm gonna ask you again, how are you doing?" They looked at him, shocked at his outburst, but they knew that he wasn't like their schoolmates. He wasn't asking it only to be polite, he really cared about them and wanted to know how they were feeling.

Aria sighed. "Okay, you're right. We're not fine. But we're trying to think positive."

"You know that I'm here for you if you needs anything, right?" He asked and eyed the three girls with concern.

"We know. Thank you, Jason." Hanna said and he simply nodded.

"So, changing the subject, how long have you been here?" Jason asked them and they looked at each other before answering.

"I don't know, like ten minutes?" Hanna said.

"Yeah, we were gonna get in before you came, but we decided not to."

"Why?"

"Because we didn't want to interrupt Spencer and…" Aria didn't even finish her sentence when Jason interrupted her.

"Oh, I understand. Now tell me, are they still discussing or have they already made up?"

"They are still discussing. Poor Toby, Spencer is just so stubborn." Emily said and they all agreed.

"I know." Jason said. "I was hoping that by now they'd have already made up. The have been fighting since I came here this morning."

"Why were they fighting in the morning?"

"Because she wanted him to go home and get some sleep and he didn't want to leave her side. Honestly, I understand him, I mean, she almost died last night and he doesn't want to lose her."

"None of us want." Hanna said and they stayed in silence again, each lost in their own thoughts. They were actually thinking the same thing, how much they wanted this torture to be over so they didn't have to worry about being murdered. Their thoughts were interrupted by the voices coming from the hospital room.

"Thank you."

"Spence, you don't need to thank me, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Awww! You're so sweet!" They kissed and the three girls smiled internally. " Now go home and get some sleep. And before you try to discuss, I already called Jason and he is coming."

"Then call him back and tell him he doesn't need to be here. I'm not leaving this spot." She sighed again.

"Fine. But promise me that you'll get some sleep as soon as my parents come here to take me home."

"Okay, I promise." They kissed again and the girls debated whether they should come n now or come back later. They decided for the first option, their anxiety about seeing their friend being bigger than their good sense. Jason opened the door slowly and thankfully the couple wasn't doing anything inappropriate for them to see.

"Hey!" Spencer said smiling at her three best friends. "I'm glad you came!" The three girls saw right through her smile and knew that something was wrong.

Toby got out of the hospital bed and greeted them with hugs which they returned. Jason offered him a coffee and he took it gladly before handing the other one to Spencer and both men left the room saying that they were hungry, but the girls knew that they wanted to give them some girl time. Toby kissed Spencer's forehead and assured her that he'd be back soon and they said their I love you's, which made the girls smile, knowing that their friend had someone that loved her and took good care of her.

Once the boys were gone, silence fell upon the room. The girls that were so anxious to see Spencer before, now couldn't find anything to say and she didn't say anything either. They just sat in the chairs near the bed and looked around the room. Aria's eyes concentrated on Spencer and she felt like crying when she saw the bruises and cuts that covered her best friend's body. Spencer saw her looking and she adverted her eyes. After 5 minutes, Spencer couldn't take this awkward silence anymore.

"So, are you gonna stare at me the whole afternoon or are you going to say something?" She said impatiently. The girls weren't surprised by her harsh tone, they knew that she was tired and confused after everything that happened.

"I'm sorry, Spence." Aria started. "We are just so worried about you. How are you feeling?" Her eyes turned to her friend, concern written all over her face. Spencer, being Spencer, pretended that everything was alright and that she wasn't terrified.

"I'm fine, really. And I'm tired of people asking me that. Can we please change the subject?" Hanna sighed at her behavior.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Spencer didn't answer and they stayed in silence again.

"I know who red coat is." The three girls looked at Spencer, shocked at her words. She avoided their looks and didn't say anything else.

"Who is it?" Emily asked excited to find out who had been torturing them for this whole time.

"That's the problem. I can't remember. All I know is that I saw her face last night and she wasn't wearing a mask. But when I try to remember who it was, I start having a headache. How can I not remember?"

"Maybe it is because they hit your head?" Emily asked.

"Maybe. But it makes me frustrated that I know who tortured us and I can't remember! I could end it all but I'm just too weak." She said and the tears started falling down her face. The girls glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. They didn't see Spencer cry often and they knew that she hated crying in front of others, being a Hastings. Emily decided for them and she moved to hug Spencer and the others did the same. They stayed there hugging each other for a long time, until Spencer stopped crying.

"I'm sorry."

"Spence, you don't need to apologize, it's okay to cry in front of us, we're your friends, we're not gonna judge you."

"Thanks, Em. I'm not used to crying in front of people, not even Toby."

"We know." Hanna said and she smiled comfortingly at Spencer. "And speaking of Toby, how are things between you two, I mean, I saw you fighting last night." The three girls looked at Spencer with concern.

"We're fine, I guess. He said that –A trapped him last night and he apologized for making me keep this secret. "

"So you're on good terms?" Emily asked her.

"Yes. He's back to his usual kind, lovely, amazing and protective self."

"Not to mention, hot."

"Hanna!" Spencer screamed her eyes wide as well as the other girls'.

"What? Spence, admit it, you're boyfriend is hot. If I weren't dating Caleb, I'm sure that I'd date him." Spencer's eyes went even wider and then suddenly she busted out laughing and so did the other three girls. They stayed there laughing for a good ten minute before Hanna's phone buzzed again and she looked at the new text she had just received. Her eyes went wide and she put her phone back in her purse before looking back at her three curious best friends.

"I hmm. I have to go now. I'll see you later." She said and hugged Spencer quickly and left the room before anyone could say anything. The three girls looked at each other. Something was definitely wrong with Hanna. The awkward silence came back and this time Aria and Emily left, leaving Spencer alone. She didn't care about it, she used this time to try to figure out who was red coat. Two hours passed and she eventually gave up. Toby came back with a smile on his face and he offered to stay with her, which she gladly accepted. They stayed there, laughing and talking, trying to forget about their problems.

"So… What do you want t do?" he asked her when they stopped talking.

"I don't know. I think that I'm too tired to do anything anyways. Can you lay with me?" She asked and he nodded before carefully laying down beside her. She put her head in his chest and he hugged her tightly, wanting her to feel safe and warm. After a few minutes, she yawned and started closing her eyes.

"Toby?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think is gonna happen?" He sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out who is -A and finish this torture, I hope. But whatever happens I want you to know that I'll be there for you. I know that I put you through so many bad things, Spence, but I wanna do the right thing now. I still want to know what really happened to my mother, but I'll wait until you're completely safe to search more." Her eyes welled up with tears again and she let them fall freely. How could she be so lucky to get this amazing person to be her boyfriend?

"You are so amazing, you know? How could I be so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?" She asked him, sobbing uncontrollably, but a smile was on her face.

"I think I'm the lucky one. After everything that happened, I didn't expect you to forgive me, but you did. This shows how amazing you are."Not able to contain herself anymore, Spencer slammed her lips into his. He answered to the kiss not even a second later and their lips danced together as they enjoyed the kiss. Spencer's hands started gripping his hair and his hands found her waist and he brought her closer, careful not to hurt her. They pulled away when their need of oxygen overcame they need for each other. They smiled at each other and he caressed her back lovingly, while whispering in her ear that everything would be fine. She layed closer to him and started closing her eyes, the exhaustion catching up to her. Their moment was ruined by someone opening the door and Spencer's parents came in. The couple broke apart and Spencer sat up quickly while Toby moved out of the bed to sit on the chair by her side. Her parents started at them with wide eyes, sensing that they had ruined something .

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you were going to be alone, honey." Veronica said nervously. Ever since she knew about "the accident", she tried to be as nice as she could with Spencer and tolerate Toby, but it was hard for her. She was there when her daughter cried and cried because her boyfriend had broken her heart.

"It's okay, mom. We were just saying goodbye." Spencer replied, also nervous. Toby got up and they kissed one last time before he left the room.

"Spencer, I think that we need to talk." Her father said and she knew it wasn't good because of his serious tone. He looked at her mother and she nodded. They sat at the end of the bed and Spencer looked at them, confused.

"Spencer, we think that you should break up with Toby." Her mother said slowly, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Why?" She asked somewhat defensive.

"Because we don't think that he's good for you. I know that you say that he has changed, but I can't handle seeing you with him when he broke your heart." Her father said and she was surprised that he sounded like he actually cared about her.

"Dad, please don't go there. I know that what he did broke me, but he is here now and that's all that I could ever ask for. He is an amazing person and I know that if you at least tried to get to know him, you'd really like him."

"I think she's right, Peter. We ever really gave him a chance to get to know us. Maybe we could have a dinner and invite him over?"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked and he looked between Veronica and Spencer.

"Yes! Please, dad. Just try to get to know him." Peter thought for a feel minutes before sighing. "Okay. But if he hurts you, I'll give him a piece of my mind." Spencer sighed, relief and laughed at her dad's words.

"Don't worry, dad, he won't hurt me. And thank you so much for giving him a chance."

"You're welcome, honey." Veronica said and smiled at her happy daughter. "Now you better change, the doctor said that you can get out as soon as you're ready."

"Okay." Spencer replied and she went to the bathroom with her mother's help and Veronica helped her change while her father finished assigning the papers. When she was ready, a nurse came into the room with a wheelchair and, after many discussion, Spencer's parents convinced her to get into the chair. They guided her through the hospital and she looked around, surprised to find Wren talking to Shana. Why were they talking? How did they even know each other? Maybe Wren was Jenna's doctor and Shana was asking for permission to see her.

Before she could look better, her parents had already gotten her to the first floor and then to the parking lot. They helped her get into the car and they drove off home in silence. Spencer couldn't stop thinking about Shana and Wren, she was really curious about why they'd be meeting. She decided to let it go for now, she would talk to her friends later about this. Right now, she decided to resolve the biggest problem: Finding out who red coat is.

She closed her eyes and the flashbacks started again.

_She was sitting somewhere dark and her wrists were tied up tightly, she could feel blood dripping from them. Her head was hurting like hell and she could feel blood dripping from the back of her head as well. She closed her eyes, trying to make the pain go away and she heard footsteps coming into the room she was in. _

_"She still hasn't woken up." A vice said, but she couldn't' recognize it._

_"Are you sure?" A voice she knew very well asked._

_"Yes. Look at her." The footsteps came closer and she felt someone kneeling down in front of her and watching her closely._

_"You're right, she's still unconscious." There was a pause before the figure spoke again. "Do you know if the others are on their way?"_

_"I think so. I know that Toby and Jason are coming. I saw when they got into their cars and started driving here." The figure in front of her laughed evilly and she knew that she knew that laugh and that voice, but she was too tired and confused to figure out who it was._

_"I can't wait to see his face when he finds her. He deserves it."_

_"I know. He has betrayed us. But tell me, why are you helping him figure out who killed his mother?"_

_"I'm not helping him. He thinks I am, but I'm not. 'm just distracting him from her. If I hadn't sent him to Dr. Palmer's car, she wouldn't be alone and we wouldn't get her. Now, I think she's waking up." Spencer couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know who was redcoat. She slowly opened her eyes and…_

"Spencer! Wake up!" Spencer opened her eyes to see her parents shaking her, trying to wake her up. Worry was written on their faces. She looked around to see that they had already gotten to her house. Her father was standing behind her mother and she saw that he was holding the wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked, concerned.

"Yes, mom. I think that I just ended up sleeping."

"Did you have a nightmare? You were screaming."

"I think I may have. I can't really remember anything now."

"Okay, honey. Come on." Veronica said as she helped Spencer get up and get into the wheelchair. She guided Spencer to their house and Peter opened the door for them. Once she was in, Spencer got out of the wheelchair and her mother helped her get into the couch as her father went upstairs to pick some blankets for her. They put the blanket around her and she lay her head on a pillow they also got her, feeling very comfortable. They smiled at her before leaving the room, saying that they needed to work but she should call them if she needed anything.

Spencer was awoken two hours later by someone knocking at the door. Her parents were nowhere in sight and she noticed that there was almost no fire in the fireplace. She suddenly felt very cold and she remembered that she had another nightmare. This time, the nightmare wasn't about her time being captured by red coat, but when Mona tried to kill her. She didn't even know why she dreamed about that, it had happened a long time ago.

She suddenly remembered that there was someone knocking at the door and she got up carefully before walking to the door. Her ribs screamed in protest as she walked and she had to stop twice to breath. When she finally got to the door, the person in the other side was hitting the door impatiently. She opened the door quickly to find the person that she least expected to see. What was this person doing here?

"Can I come in?"The person asked and she looked suspiciously and didn't respond, but the person pushed her aside and entered the house. She almost fell to the ground, screaming in pain while he person watched her. To her surprise, there wasn't a smile on the person's face. Actually, there was a serious and determinate expression. Minutes passed and Spencer kept staring at the person in front of her while she waited for the pain to go away. When she could finally get up, she walked slowly to the couch and nodded toward the cairn front of . The person understood the message and sat on the chair. They stayed in silence until Spencer broke it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed talk to you."

"Then start talking." Spencer said and the person sighed.

**So, what did you think? Who do you think is on Spencer's house? And what's happening to Hanna? You'll find out next chapter. Also, who do you think is redcoat? Don't be afraid to tell me your theories. Next chapter will come when I get many reviews and just so you remember: +reviews= longer chapters and faster updates. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who encouraged me into turning this into a story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, school just started and it has been sooo difficult. This chapter also took longer for me to write, so it's very big. Some important questions are answered here and I hope you all enjoy!**

Spencer's POV

"I knew it wasn't safe, but I needed to talk to you." I almost laughed at her words. Was she kidding?

"What do you mean it wasn't safe? Cece, you've been torturing me and my friends for years with no proper reason, which leads me to ask. Why? Why did you decide to make our lives hell? What did we ever do to you?"

"That's what I'm trying to say. I was never the one you should be afraid of, Spencer. You were wrong all this time."

"So you're saying that you aren't read coat?"

"Yes. I wasn't even part of the –A team until a few weeks ago, when I was blackmailed into getting into this stupid team. I never wanted to hurt you or your friends, but they said that if I didn't get in, I was gonna die and trust me, I've seen them killing many people, so I had to get in."

"How can I trust that you're really telling the truth?"

"I have proof. But you're gonna need to trust me a while before I give you the proof." She paused and we stayed there, in silent. I thought about what I should do. I knew it was risky and stupid, but for some reason, I believed her. She didn't have any reason to hurt us, but she couldn't be trusted. This is rosewood, no one is trustable. But should I take the risk and end up like Ali? Would Cece kill me if I decided to trust her? I have trusted the wrong person many times and I didn't want to make this mistake again. I couldn't risk dying and leaving my friends to figure this out on their own, the poor girls wouldn't take it. But I was so desesperate for answers that I accepted her offer. Toby could kill me later for being so stupid, right now I'd trust Cece and see where it would lead me. Maybe it leads me to answers.

"Okay, I trust you. But just so you know, if you're thinking about betraying me, I promise you that you're gonna be the next body they'll find. I'm not kidding." I threatened her, hoping that she couldn't sense the panic in my voice.

"Fine, Spencer." She answered simple and I tried to see what she was thinking, but her face held no expression, no signs of lying or telling the truth.

"So what's your plan?" I asked her and she shifted in her position in the couch, as if debating if she should really tell me. I took this time to think again and pay attention to my injuries. My shoulders were hurting like hell and so was my head, dam person that hit me. They were going to pay for this.

"Before I tell you my plan, I need to tell you something else."

"What is it?" I asked her, impatiently. I was tired of all this bullshit, I wanted real answers and I wanted them now.

" When they kidnapped you yesterday, they did something. I thought that you'd know by now, but I think that you don't."

"What did they do?" I asked, suddenly scared. What had –A done to me?

"They poisoned you. They thought that it would be more fun if you stayed alive for a little longer, so Toby could save you and you could be happy. Bt this poison, from what I've heard, is deadly and the effects take like twelve hours to appear. Have you felt something different this morning?" I was completely shocked at her words, this time –A had taken a whole new level of stalking. I mean, poisoning me, really? The worst was that Cece wasn't lying, I had felt some changes today. When I woke up, it was hard for me to breathe and it took me a while to go back to breathing normally and even so, I still have difficulty. After they gave me that horrible hospital food, when no one had come around yet and Toby had gone home to shower, I suddenly felt nauseous and I vomited all of my breakfast. I thought that it happened because the food tasted so horrible, but now I think that it was the poison acting.

Cece took my terrified face as a yes to her question and she placed a comfortable hand in my knee. I thought about pulling it away, but I really needed some comfort now. I was never a weak person. During my whole life, my parents taught me to be strong and independent and not take someone's help. They taught me that life was hard and I had to face its difficulties calmly and with determination in doing the best I could. I took their advises when this –A thing started and I pretended that everything was still okay, even thought my life had become hell. I didn't cry in front of my friends, they needed me as their rock, they needed me to be the strong one. But right now, everything has changed. I'm not that Spencer anymore. Now I know that I may have only hours of life and there is nothing that I can do to change it. Or maybe there is? Every poison has a cure, right?

"Isn't there a cure to this poison?" I asked Cece, hope filling my voice. She sighed, but her face turned into a sad smile.

"There's only one antidote, but it's with red coat." Yeah things just get more and more complicated. I sighed, the hope almost fading away.

"I need to get it from her and it's not gonna be easy."

"I'll be by your side, okay, Spencer? My plan is that we first go into a storage that has all the proof against all active members of the –A team…"

"What do you mean by active?" I interrupted her.

"They are the members that actually did something to harm you or the other girls. For example, Toby was never an active member. All he did was send one or two texts and he tried to help you instead of harm you. Mona was an active member, since she tried to kill you and she did many things to harm you and your friends. Now, back to the plan. This storage has pictures and videos of all the active members, which doesn't include Toby, Lucas and me. We need to take this proof and send it anonymously to the police, so the other members will be arrested. I heard them saying that you have a gun in your house, is that right?"

"Yes. But there's no way I'm letting you have that gun. Remember that I still don't trust you."

"Fine" She sighed" Then you take the gun with you and use it to kill red coat after getting the antidote."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Tomorrow, she's gonna send you to Ravenswood. While the other girls are doing whatever she told them to do, you meet me at the cemetery and together, we can take her down."

" I have on question."

"What?"

"What if she kills me? What are you gonna do?" I asked, even thought I hated the idea.

"I'll kill her. I There's no way she's getting out of this alive."

"Who is red coat?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you, it's not safe. But you'll find out tomorrow. She'll be at the cemetery."

"Okay." I said and I eyed her suspiciously. Something didn't feel right.

"Now, you need to come with me to the storage." She said and she held out her hand. Instead of taking it I started walking towards the stairs, as far as I could, which wasn't really far.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, seeming confused.

"I'll take my painkillers now, so I don't have to worry. It'll be just a few minutes."

"Okay." She answered and she waiting patiently as I went to my room and grabbed a few painkillers before pulling them on my mouth and swallowing them with water's help. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and was shocked by the image. I looked like death, really. My hair was pulled on a messy bun and my eyes had big circles under them. I was white as a sheet and suddenly I felt nauseous again. I couldn't contain myself and only had time to open the private before my vomiting started. I kept vomiting for about ten minutes before it completely stopped and I lay on the wall while trying to recovery. When I felt completely fine, I got up and washed my teeth, trying to get rid of the horrible vomit's taste.

When I was clean and "perfect", I walked down stairs where Cece was sitting on the couch, still waiting for me. She immediately got up, but my stomach grumbled, so I decided to eat before going. She didn't complain, but I heard her sighing. Well, she was the one that was so determinate to prove to me that she was innocent, she'd have to wait. After I ate a sandwich and drank some orange juice, we rushed to her car and she started the engine.

Just as we had gotten in, my phone started ringing and I feared that it might be –A. Worse, it was Toby. What the hell was I gonna tell him? I hate lying to hi, but it is necessary if I want him to be safe.

"Hey, Toby." I answered as enthusiastic as I could, which wasn't much.

"Hey, baby. How are you doing?" His voice was full of love and concern and I suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm doing better." I lied, feeling even more guilty.

"I'm glad. So, can I still go to your house tonight? I miss you so much."

"yeah, he couldn't stop talking about you all day!" A voice said and I recognized it as Caleb's voice. They were probably hanging out together in Toby's loft.

"No, Caleb, give me my phone!" I heard Toby saying and I tried to suppress my giggles. Then another voice came, Jason's.

"Hey, Spencer. Sorry about these two, they are children."

"I heard that!" Caleb complained from behind.

"So, how are you doing?" Jason asked me and I felt angry at him, at all of them, for making lying so difficult to me.

"I'm fine, Jason, really. It hurts a little, but I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. Well, Toby is a little occupied now, but you can talk to him when he comes to your house. I'll go tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Jase."

"Bye. And it's true what Caleb said, he hasn't stopped talking about you." I finished the call, feeling so guilty that I wanted to disappear.

"It must be tough. Lying to the ones you care about." Cece said and I had almost forgotten that she was here. "We just got there, come on." We had gotten to a brown building that I suddenly recognized, it was where Toby's apartment that had the A key was. I felt the tears build up as the sad memory came to my mind, but I let it go. We walked towards the building and Cece opened the door to the same apartment I had been a few months ago. It was the same and I was confused to why we were actually here. She went to the closet and moved it easily, which surprised me. Behind the closet was a painting of Monet, I think and she opened the painting to reveal a hole that contained a box. She picked the box and brought it to where I was standing.

"Open it." She said and I obeyed the order. Inside the box there were various pictures from events that I remembered really well. The first one was a picture of Noel and a girl in red coat standing in front of Ali's grave with Emily. The others were pictures of all crimes that –A committed, one of Jenna and Noel putting Aria in the box, one of Melissa killing Ian, one of Wilden killing Garret and one of red coat killing Wilden. Even thought red coat was in almost all of the pictures, her identity was never revealed. For the next hour, I looked through all the photos and videos ( Cece had brought her computer) and I made a list of the active members of the –A team.

LIST:

-Jenna

-Noel

-Shana

-Wren

-Wilden (but he had been killed)

-Melissa (this one was actually a surprise for me)

-Ezra (WHAT THE HELL?)

-Red coat (I still don't know who she is)

-Mona (but she wasn't any more)

While we were making the list, I started trusting Cece more and more. Maybe she really was a good person. I realized that there were no pictures or videos of Toby, Lucas or Cece, which proved their innocence. After we finished, we closed the apartment and put everything back in its place, except for the box. I took it with us and we went back to my house, where we put it in one of my dad's envelope and sent to the police. When Cece left to go who knows where it was already 6:30, so I took a big shower and changed into some prettier clothes and put some make up. Toby came at exact seven with a bouquet of flowers, which showed his extremely romantic self. We spent the rest of the night having a nice diner (he took me to my favorite restaurant) and then we just lay in my bed, comfortable in each other's arms. I fell asleep quickly, the guilt coming to haunt me in my nightmares.

Hanna's POV

I was feeling extremely guilty for not telling my friends the truth about the texts, but I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone. I knew they thought that I was hiding something –A related, but they were wrong. It was actually Travis, the guy who I had come to know today and that knew that my mom was innocent. I didn't tell anyone about him because he made me promise not to. Right now I was heading towards the police station, where he asked me to meet him.

I got out of the car and walked towards the station. Travis was there talking with Tanner and he seemed nervous. He relaxed as soon as he saw me and gave me a nod of the head, signalizing that he had already told the police what he knew. I sat on one of the uncomfortable yellow chairs and waited another ten minutes, before he finally finished talking to Tanner. As soon as they got out of her room, I stood up and walked towards them.

"Hello, Hanna." Tanner greeted me with suspicious eyes.

"Hi, detective Tanner."

"So, I just finished talking to your friend and we decided to consider his testimony. We're gonna tell you tomorrow if Ashley shall stay in prison or if she'll get free. Goodnight." I was shocked at her words, but happy at the same time. At least they were considering that my mom was innocent.

"Thank you." I said to Travis and he smiled.

"It was a pleasure. But you didn't tell anyone about me, right?"

"No. I would never do that."

"Good." He said and we stood awkwardly until he did something. He kissed me, right on the lips. I immediately pulled away and looked at him, confused and angry. Why had he kissed me?

"I'm sorry, I just….." He mumbled and then walked out without another word. Wow, this was the definition of awkward. What in heLl was I gonna tell Caleb?

**I wanna thank all the amazing people that reviewed this story, you're all awesome! Keep them coming, guys. If I get ten reviews, I might update on Friday or in the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You probably hate me for not updating this story in almost a month, but I'm not gonna give you some lame excuses so you can forgive me. I am updating this story now and I hope that this chapter makes up for the long time no see. You are getting really close to finding out who red coat is, so leave me your theories. And for those who read my other stories, I'm planning on updating Don't Leave Me tomorrow or, if not possible, on the weekend. Also, my new story, Going Back, will be updated as soon as I finish the next chapter, which is almost ready, so probably on the weekend also. I recommend that you read it guys, the first chapter may be a little sad and confusing, but the next ones will be better. And if you are a huge spoby fan like I am, you'll love it, since it will have lots of cute spoby scenes. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Spencer's POV

I woke up early in the next morning because of the nightmares that hunted me. I still felt guilty for not telling Toby the truth, but I knew that it was the only way to keep him safe. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt, so many people had already died and got hurt because of –A. I was still in denial of my –A team list, I couldn't believe that EZRA could be –A. I wondered how he fooled Aria so well, Toby also fooled me, but he wasn't really on the –A team. I couldn't even think about how Aria would feel when she found out that he had betrayed her like that. Luckily, she had Jake by her side to help her move on and try to happy, which I knew that would take a long time. I just hoped that she wouldn't have to go to Radley like me, she could be stronger than that. At least now I had Toby by my side, I had really suffered without him all these months, I honestly wanted to die.

Thinking about him brought the guilt back and I felt tears starting to fall from my eyes. I was so tired, confused, angry, guilty, everything. And to add my uncountable number of feelings, I was sick. Because of that stupid venom red coat decided to put into me. As soon as I found her, I would kill her, after making her suffer just as much as I did in all this years. She tortured me and my friends with no good reasons and we almost died so many times, we were tired. That's why I trusted Cece so easily. I was tired of fighting against –A, being extra-careful with who I could and couldn't trust and having to watch my back every time to see if anyone was following me. I felt like I was in a horror movie, but it was much worse than a movie, because everything was real. Everything that we went through was real and it was unfair that we had to have this life, instead of a normal life.

I suddenly felt like throwing up and I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. My ribs still hurt a lot and they hurt much more now, since I hadn't taken my painkillers this morning or last night, I had completely forgotten. I felt a gently hand on my shoulder as I threw up and I felt paralyzed, scared that it was –A. I wasn't thinking rationality right now, so I didn't notice that it was actually Toby, who looked at me concerned. I finished throwing up and finally looked back. When I saw his beautiful ocean eyes that I loved so much and his angelic face, I felt relief wash over me. I was safe, -A wasn't here. No one would hurt me as long as Toby was here. His eyes searched over me for a good explanation to why I was up at seven in the morning on a Saturday and why I was throwing up. Instead of answering his unasked question, I got up and shakily walked to the sink and started brushing my teeth while Toby watched me with confusion written all over his face. When the taste of vomit had finally vanished from my mouth, I grabbed a few painkillers and put them in my mouth, swallowing them with water's help. I tried to ignore Toby for as long as I could, knowing that I'd have to come up with a big lie and I hated lying to him. I sat on the bed and he sat next to me. Not even two seconds after I sat, he started questioning me.

"What's wrong, Spence? Why are you up so early? Are you okay? Are you sick?" He asked me and I just shook my head. Even though he was like an unreadable book, he was really predictable. I knew that he'd ask those questions, I knew him too well. He was the worried/concerned type of boyfriend and he always wanted me to feel safe and loved. That was one of the many reasons why I had fallen in love with him.

"I'm fine. It must be the flu." I sad and gave him a small, weak smile. He didn't seem to buy it, however, as his face still held worry and confusion.

"Spencer, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"No, why?' I asked him, confused. I gulped down as I thought if he already knew about Cece and the plan. We would be both dead if he knew. But he was wondering something else, something different. Something I'd never think that he'd wonder.

"Are you…. Are you pregnant?" He asked and my jaw dropped to the floor. WHAT?Did he just ask if I was pregnant? Oh my god!

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just that you have been different these past months, I was worried that it had something to do with –A, but when I saw that you vomited, I just put the pieces together." He looked down, seeming nervous. We stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes while I digested everything he had said. The thought of being pregnant itself scared the hell out of me. I was only eighteen, absolutely not ready to be a mom. My thoughts were interrupted by my tummy growling because I was hungry.

"I better make you something to eat." Toby mumbled and he left the room before I could say anything else. Great, now we were acting strange around each other again. I sighed and got up so I could change. After putting a yellow shirt and blue jeans, I went back to bed, but before I could sit, my phone buzzed. Afraid that it was –A and that they had found out about mine and Cece's plan, I took some time to compose myself and prepare to what I would see before checking my phone. To my relief, the text was from Hanna, saying that she and the girls would come to my house by eight, so we could plan our next step towards finding out who –A was. Great, now things had gone from worse to worser (in Hanna's words). Toby and I would be acting awkwardly towards each other and the girls would surely notice that and ask lots of questions. And to add to my terrible morning, I'd have to see the people I love and lie to them. Again. God, I hated lying so much. I wished that I could just tell them the truth, but I knew that I couldn't if I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Spencer?" Toby called and I noticed that he was standing in the door to my bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked somewhat impatiently and I noticed that he flinched at my hard tone.

"I made you a sandwich. It's downstairs." He said quickly and moved to leave the room. I finally came to my senses and realized that I had hurt him.

"Toby, wait!

"What?" he asked and eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm so moody this morning. I'm just so stressed right now with everything that happened." I started crying and he hugged me, which felt so nice. We stayed there in each other's arms for a few more minutes. When I finally stopped crying, we looked at each other with love and passion. No words were necessary to say that we were sorry and that we loved each other. He leaned in and captured my lips with his and I kissed him back as passionately and gently as him. My hands moved to wrap themselves around his neck as his pulled me closer by the waist. We stayed there kissing until my phone buzzed again. Dawm phone! It must be Cece, telling me the details of the plan again, so I won't forget it. I sigh and pull away from Toby and unwrap myself from him. He watches as I pick up my phone and look at the new text I just received. I sigh again and turn around to him, smiling softly and masquerading my emotions. I kiss him again and when we pull away it's because both of our stomachs growl.

"We better eat now." Toby says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Go ahead, I'll go down in a second." I say and he leaves the room smiling widely, having no idea of what I'm about to do. I check the message Cece just sent me again and sigh.

**The plan is almost ready, we just need a gun. You can get the one from your father's desk. Remember to keep this a secret. –Cece**

I start leaving the room when something caught my attention. It's my calendar. I then realize that I'm late. I'm never late to anything, specially a period. My mind goes back to what Toby said. He thought that I was pregnant and I said that of course I wasn't. Or was I?

I decide to think about it later and leave the room. When I get to my father's office, I look around trying to think of where he put the gun now. I search for a few minutes before I finally find it on a secret drawer on his desk. I eye the gun and then put it on my purse, which I had brought here. I hear movement and then remember that Toby is in the kitchen waiting for me, so I go back to my room and place my purse under my pillow, so no one will find it. After taking a last look to the calendar, I go downstairs to meet my boyfriend.

He is sitting on the kitchen table with his back to me eating a grilled cheese sandwich. I join him on the desk and pick up my sandwich before taking a bite. It tastes delicious, just like I knew it would. Toby is an excellent chef and I wished that he'd cook more for us.

"How is it?" he asks, pointing to the sandwich.

"It is delicious. You're an amazing chef, you know."

"I try my best." He answers, smiling.

We spend the rest of the morning cuddling on the sofa and I accidentally fall asleep. I wake up with a loud nock on the door and watch as Toby looks at it then at me.

"I'll get it." He says and I get up from the couch and follow him. He opens the door to the Hanna, aria, Emily, Caleb, Jake, Paige and Jason, who stand there wearing normal clothes and a determinate look on their eyes. We let them in and the boys soon find comfort in the cream couch while the girls sit in the brown couch with me.

"So, where do we start?" Hanna asks and she looks at me. Of course she's going to look at me, I'm the "leader" of our group. I'm the smartest, so they think that I have all the answers.

"I don't know!" I answer impatiently and she eyes me with confusion. Everyone seems surprised at my hard tone and I sigh before mumbling that I needed fresh air and going outside. I hear them talking about me as soon as they can't see me anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with her today?" Hanna asks.

"Not just today, she has been acting this way for a long time. Something's definitely wrong." Aria replies and I gulp down. Aria is the closest to me of the four girls. She knows me well and I fear that she might find out about Cece.

"She was sick today, maybe she has been for a long time and we just didn't know." Toby said.

"Are you thinking the same thing as me?" Hanna asked and I heard carefully, afraid of what she was thinking.

"I don't know. What are you thinking, Han?" Aria replies.

"I think that she's pregnant." My eyes go wide and I assume that everyone's eyes go wide too. God, first Toby, now Hanna? Why does everyone think that I'm pregnant? Just because I was sick today doesn't mean that I am pregnant. My mind drifts back to the calendar and I feel myself freeze. It's impossible. I can't be pregnant. Not now, of all times. I need to forget about this. As they drift back into a discussion, I look around and notice a small box in the door stand. How did it get here? Was it here before? It's impossible, I would have noticed if someone came here and dropped a box. I walked closer to the box and grabbed it. It was wrapped, so I had no idea what it was, but I could clearly see in front of it was written, in red, capital letters: **OPEN IT OR SHE DIES.** I looked at it, confused. Who was she? Well, I better open it to avoid any more deaths. So I decided to walk back in and show everyone the box. As soon as I enter the house, they bombard me with questions.

"Hey, are you okay?" Toby asks.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you today?"Hanna asks before I can even respond to Toby.

"It's nothing important." I reply to the both of them and Hanna just rolls her eyes while Toby looks at me, concerned.

"What do you mean it doesn't matters?" Hanna asks and I show them the box.

"This is more important." She grabs it from me and her eyes go wide as soon as she sees the terrible message.

"Who is she?"

"I have no idea." I reply." I think that we need to open it to find out."

Hanna puts the box on the table and we quickly unwrap it and open the box that's inside. I jump back as I see what's inside it. It's Mona. At least it's a doll that looks just like her. Our phones beep and we look at the new text we have just received from our old friend.

**Meet me at Grunwald's house in Ravenswood if you want poor little Mona to stay alive. If you don't come, I'll kill her and she'll only be the first. Kisses –A.**

We look at each other with fear.

"I guess that we're going to Ravenswood." Hanna says and no one contradicts her. Silence fells upon the room as we think of everything that can happen today. Well, there's no way in hell that I'm backing down right now. I need to figure out who red coat is and get rid of her. I just hope that Cece follows the plan and doesn't decide to betray me.

Cece's POV

I look around the old room as she watches me suspiciously. She knows something's wrong, she just doesn't know what. I fear that she'll find out about my plan and kill Spencer, but she isn't that smart. She may be red coat, the leader of the –A team and the reason these four girls had gone through hell, but she isn't a mind reader. I listen as she tells the other –A team members what they have to do for the millionth time while they just nod their heads. Ezra is actually checking his phone while Noel and Wren talk quietly. I try to hear what they're saying, but it's impossible. Once she finishes, I walk back to my partner. Melissa gives me a small smile and winks, signalizing that she wants to talk. As soon as we get into her car ready to drive to Ravenswood, she starts talking.

"Is everything set?"

"Yes." I answer."Spencer will be coming here with the girls and she'll go to the cemetery. She will be bringing a gun."

"Are you sure that red coat won't kill her immediately?"

"I don't know, I hope not. We need to hurry if we want to get there in time. We still need to get the antidote."

"Okay." She replies and starts driving. Deep down, I admire her. She has gotten into a team of evil, cold blooded murderers, just to make sure her little sister would be safe. Even though she didn't succeed yet, she has been trying hard. She even tried to kill Jenna Marshal when Jenna planned to kill Spencer and Ian, her own husband, for the same reason. She was a very though woman and she deserved to get a happy ending after everything that happened. I'm sure that Spencer hated her now that she knew Melissa was on the –A team, but I hoped that she'd forgive Melissa one day. She forgave Toby, why not Melissa when she was on the team for the same reasons? I never understood why Spencer had two people on the team that tried to protect her, but I do now. Even though she is the strongest and smartest of the four girls, she's also the easiest to break. Spencer has a heart of gold and she hates to see the people she loves getting hurt, so she does everything in her power to protect them and doesn't let anyone protect her. Now she's in danger and me and Melissa will do everything in our power to protect her, without her knowing.

We get to Grunwald's house an hour later and by that time I had already texted Spencer and she told me that they were already coming to Ravenswood. We needed to be quick, so I got out of the car as soon as Melissa parked it and went inside the house, getting in through the unlocked door. Melissa followed me quietly and we went to the main room, which was where the lair was situated. We grabbed two guns from the desk and ran out of the house before anyone could notice us. A few minutes later, we saw Wren's car coming and luckily, they didn't see us. We drove to the cemetery as fast as we could. Spencer wasn't there yet, but she'd be soon. We hid behind the bushes and watched as red coat came first and she stopped in front of one of the graves. I knew that grave very well, I had spent some time there, just talking to him. That was the only reason I had faith that she could change. Even after everything that happened, she still visited him every day and cried a lot, which meant that she still had a heart. How much I wished that this heart could make her decide not to torture four innocent girls, who were once her best friends, anymore. But, as Spencer says (at least Melissa told me she says) wishing, just like hoping, brings eternal misery. I was a full prove of that.

**What did you think? What did you think of Melissa and Cece working together to save Spencer? Do you think Spencer's plan will work? Who is red coat? And who is him? If you can guess the last one, I'll give you a prize, it's so difficult and something you'd never think of. Again, I wanna thank all the amazing people that reviewed this story, it means the world to me. I hope that I can get like ten reviews to this chapter again. Please, guys, next chapter is the execution of Spencer's plan. A lot of action, romance and a few deaths are coming up. (SPOILER)**


End file.
